


Tommy's Place

by huntersprey



Series: Tommy's Place [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adam wants to get a tattoo. He can't help it if the only reason he's got for choosing the tattoo artist is because he's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for a prompt on Glam Kink

 

 

“ _You’re_ going to get a tattoo? _Really_? _”_ Brad asked incredulously.

“Yeah. You don’t have to sound so shocked, you know.” Adam replied. He heard Brad chuckling over the phone and resisted the urge to throw it across the room. Yeah, he was angry at Brad, not the phone. Besides, then he’d have to pay for a new one.

“Do you know what you’re going to have?”

Adam shrugged, before remembering that Brad wouldn’t be able to see, “I don’t know yet. What do you think would suit me?”

“Hmmm. Maybe a huge glittery cock?”

Adam snorted; he should have known that he wouldn’t get a proper answer out of Brad, “Shut up. I’m not _that_ obsessed with dick, you know? Or glitter, for that matter.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Remind me why I called you for advice.” Adam sighed.

“Because you love me. So, where are you going to get it?”

“Ermm...I don’t know.” Adam admitted.

Adam could almost hear Brad face palm. “Did this thought just pop into your head or something?”

“No. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like it by the way you’re talking.”

“Alright, I’m hanging up now. You’re no help.” He was just about to hang up when he heard Brad’s voice shout out from the earpiece.

“No, wait! I’ll be serious now, okay?” Adam wasn’t really convinced, but nearly all of his friends were like Brad, so he wouldn’t have much luck with them either.

“You should go to some tattoo artists, you know, see which one you like best.” Bead continued.

“How would I know which ones the best, though?”

“You really are clueless, aren’t you?”

“Brad, are you going to help me or not?” Adam really wasn’t willing to put up with his sarcasm right now.

“Okay, so you’ll want to know if the business has been going for a while. ‘Cause if it hasn’t, it’s harder to know about their history. You’ll want to know about the tattooists’ style as well, to see if it matches what you want.” Brad said in a bored voice.

“But I don’t know what style I want!” Adam screeched.

“Well, just see if you like what work they’ve done, then.”

“Okay. When should I look around?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know. When you want to.” Brad sounded like he was getting impatient.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“By the way, why do you suddenly want a tattoo?”

“Well, I’ve seen guys with them and they look hot. So, I thought, I wanna look hot too.”

Brad laughed, “Good logic. See you, then.”

“Bye.”

 

The next day, Adam did what Brad had told him to do. He called up some tattoo places, arranging times when he could come in to get some advice. The first place he went to was off his list as soon as he saw the building. It was dull and gloomy and really not what he expected from a tattoo place. He went in nonetheless, and talked to the tattoo artist that he had arranged the appointment with. He was an old guy who looked like he should be a farmer rather than a tattoo artist. Adam couldn’t really understand what he said when he talked, so he just nodded every few minutes.

The second place was much brighter than the first one, which Adam was happy to find out. The woman who he talked to was friendly and kind. She even showed him some of her own tattoos and he got distracted by the beauty of them. She told him that the business was relatively new, but that she had had lots of past experiences with other places before this. Adam walked out positive that he was going to choose that one.

The third place looked really modern and posh, which was surprising. He talked to the artist, who was a young man who honestly didn’t look like he was old enough to work there. He listened to him though, as he talked about the long history of the place. He didn’t seem to like Adam asking too many questions and he seemed like he only wanted to talk about what he thought was important.

The fourth place was a small building that didn’t look like it could hold too many people. He walked in, and was pleased to see that the inside looked better than the outside. He glanced around, until his eyes were drawn to the man who was currently talking to a customer. His hair was a golden blonde, one side obscuring his left eye. He looked up briefly, and Adam caught sight of mocha coloured eyes. He watched him gesture enthusiastically with his hands as he talked and Adam could see that he was passionate about what he was talking about. He noticed that his nails were painted black and that his eyes were lined in black also, much like himself.

He watched as the customer left and the man waved a hand at him to come over. Adam walked over to him, realizing with humiliation that his palms were clammy and his heart was racing.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted advice, right?” The man asked, and Adam couldn’t help listening in rapture to his silky voice.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

The man laughed lightly. “You looked a little lost back there. Plus, most people who come in for some work already have tattoos. Have a seat.” He gestured to the chair in front of him.

“I’m Tommy. What do you want to know?” The man introduced himself. Adam’s brain turned to mush as he desperately tried to remember all of the questions that he had asked of the other three artists.

“Ermm...is this place new or has it been around a while?” Adam asked after a moment of hesitance.

He listened as Tommy told him about how long the place had been going (decades according to him), and Adam couldn’t help watching as Tommy tucked a strand of hair behind his ear or crossed his legs. He noticed a second too late that Tommy had stopped talking, and he found him looking at him expectantly, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. Those oh, so plump lips that were just begging to be kissed and bitten...oops, he was still waiting for another question.

“What are your past experiences in this profession?”

Adam couldn’t be bothered to listen now, and let himself watch Tommy’s face as he spoke. He noticed that his eyes lit up a shade or two when he was talking about his favourite subject. He let his gaze slide down Tommy’s form when he got up to fetch some of the tattoo work he had done. He looked at his slim legs, already imagining them wrapped around his waist. His ass was hardly an ass, but Adam could imagine how tight he would be when Adam plunged into him.

He tore his eyes away when Tommy turned back to him and noticed that he was getting hard. Fucking great! He shifted uncomfortably, trying to make it look less noticeable that he had a hard-on. He blushed when he saw Tommy look down into his lap where he was fidgeting. He watched as Tommy licked his lips seductively as he placed the book of art into his lap. Adam tried to suppress a shudder and determinedly looked at the art in front of him.

He noticed that it was really good, with bursts of colour and intricate detail. He flicked through the book, nodding his head approvingly at the things he saw. Not only was this guy _so_ Adam’s type, but he was talented, too. When he got to the end of the book, he told Tommy that he liked the artwork he did. Tommy just nodded and went to take the book away. Adam gasped when Tommy’s finger brushed his crotch, and he looked up to see Tommy with a full blown smirk on his face as he returned the book.

Adam stood up, not sure that he could stand any more of these intentional touches and looks.

“I should be going, then. You have people waiting.” He gestured to the line in the waiting area.

“Sure. Whenever you want any work done, just come.” Tommy lifted an eyebrow, looking like he knew Adam would come back. Damn, he was so predictable!

“It was nice meeting you, Tommy.” Maybe, just maybe, his voice came out like a purr, but he really couldn’t help the effect this boy was having on him.

“You, too.” Adam headed to the exit, but just as he was about to leave, he heard that familiar voice call him.

“Hey! I didn’t get your name!”

Adam glanced back towards him, smirking right back at him.

“Adam.” With that, he swept out of the building, feeling considerably pleased with himself. He had definitely found the right tattoo place.

 

That night, Adam told Brad that he had found the perfect tattoo place. He gushed about the tattoo work he had seen and the overall mood of the place. He left out one thing, though. Tommy. Brad wasn’t dumb. He knew that Adam was not telling him something. He whined and persuaded until Adam gave in.

“Okay, okay. The tattoo artist is hot.”

Brad laughed triumphantly, “I knew it! Just admit it. You love cock!”

“I don’t love it, I like it!” Adam protested.

“You can’t even go to a tattoo place without checking out the guy who works there. Did you flirt with him?”

“No. Not really. But...I did get a hard-on.”

This made Brad laugh even more, and he had to wait five minutes before he could talk again.

“Did he see it?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. And, God, he licked his lips in the sexiest way possible.”

“So, he wants you!”

Adam snorted, “No. He just likes playing with a gay dude. He probably isn’t even gay.”

“You don’t know that! Flirt with him next time you go to him. If he freaks out when you go too far, you know he was only playing with you.”

“I guess.” Adam was still unsure.

“Just try it. And give me all of the juicy details, later. If there is any.”

Adam chuckled. He doubted that there would be anything to tell.

 

The next day, he arranged for another appointment at Tommy’s Place (he had forgotten the name and had taken to calling it this instead. He thought it sounded good). When he walked in, he headed straight for the spot where Tommy was last time, knowing that his appointment was right now. He found Tommy sitting down already and he looked up at Adam when he walked up to him. The height difference with Tommy sitting in a chair and Adam standing up made Adam think of scenarios that he really shouldn’t be thinking about. Like Tommy taking his dick into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat continuously, coming and watching Tommy swallow it all.

“You wanted more advice?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah...about the...health and safety?” Adam hadn’t thought out what he was going to say, which was pretty stupid. He figured health and safety was a safe option (no pun intended).

He listened this time when Tommy talked, watching when he held up the needle and trying not to wince. But holy fuck, that looked sharp. He had never been a huge fan of needles.

“You look a little pale. Are you alright?” Tommy interrupted his thoughts.

Adam shook his head, “I’m fine. Carry on.”

Tommy pouted and Adam felt a stab of jealousy at how well he could pull it off. “That’s all there is to it really. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Adam heard the double meaning in the words and decided that he might as well try what Brad had said. It couldn’t hurt, right?

He leaned closer to Tommy and rested his hand on his thigh, expecting him to tense up immediately. Instead, he felt no change at all. Perhaps Brad was right. Maybe, Tommy was flirting for real.

“Well, I do have a ‘to do’ list. You could always help me with that.”

“Oh, yeah? And what has it got on it?”

Adam guessed that if he really was just being a cock tease, he would not let him go any further. So, he did. He leaned even closer to Tommy, close enough that he could graze his teeth against his ear when he talked.

“You.” He heard Tommy’s breath hitch and he grinned as he pulled away. He felt Tommy’s legs spread suggestively under his touch. Oh, yes. He was definitely up for it. The he heard a quiet giggle and looked up to see it was coming from Tommy.

“What?” Adam asked.

“Do you have any idea how cheesy that was?”

“It got to you though, didn’t it?” Adam knew that Tommy couldn’t deny that. He watched as he scooted his chair closer, their legs just touching.

“Maybe you already _had_ got to me.”

“That’s good to know. I wouldn’t want to fuck someone who had no interest in me.”

“Who said it would be you fucking me?” Tommy grinned.

“I did.” Adam replied.

“You know, I could make it hurt if you don’t do what I say. The tattoo, I mean.”

“What if I like pain?” Adam asked huskily.

“I saw the blood drain out of your face when I held up that needle. You hate pain.”

Adam rolled his eyes. He had got him there.

“So, I have to let you fuck me?”

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook his head, “You can fuck me. I saw how big you were yesterday.”

“I bet you can hardly wait to have my dick up your ass.”

“You’d win the bet.” Tommy responded. He looked around and then back at Adam.

“I do actually have to work now, though.”

“Of course.”

Tommy pulled his head down towards him, whispering in his ear.

“The place will be empty at eight.”

He pulled away, gave Adam a discreet wink and turned to his next customer.

 

Adam had rushed home, styled his hair and touched up on his makeup. The rest of that evening, he found himself sneaking peeks at the clock. The time seemed to drag and Adam was desperate for the time to come so that he could finally get his hands on Tommy. Eventually, 8pm came and he was standing outside Tommy’s Place, spotting a dim light that was on in the back of the building. He knocked as quietly as he could and was relieved that he wouldn’t have to wait outside long when a figure appeared at the door. It swung open to reveal Tommy, who was wearing the same clothes as he had on earlier. Adam thought he looked utterly irresistible. He yelped when Tommy took hold of his shirt and dragged him in, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He turned back to Adam, his lips pursed.

“Shall we just ignore the pleasantries and get right down to business?” He asked.

Adam smirked. That was the best idea he had ever heard. He went right up into Tommy’s space, pulling him tight against him. Then, he backed him up against the wall, hands placed on either side of his head. He felt a certain kind of satisfaction when he heard Tommy’s breathing speed up.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He growled, before leaning down to cover his lips with his own. He took control of Tommy’s mouth, exploring every inch until he was sure that the taste of Tommy’s mouth would be on his tongue for days. He groaned when he felt Tommy’s legs give out and he felt his hands clutching his arms to stay up. Adam pulled away to regain his breath, hiking Tommy up so that his hands were beneath his ass and his feet left the floor. Tommy locked his arms around Adam’s neck, softly stroking the skin there.

Adam looked into his eyes and saw that the mocha was darkening with lust. He tried not to moan at the sight, lowering Tommy to the ground so that he could take his clothes off. He heard Tommy’s intake of breath at the length of his cock. He stroked it absently.

“Do you like what you see?”

Tommy lifted his eyes up to meet Adam’s. “What do you think?” He grabbed hold of Adam’s hand and pressed it to his crotch, letting Adam feel just how turned on he was.

“I think you’ve got way too many clothes on.” Adam gave his crotch a squeeze and then stepped back expectantly. Tommy nodded and took off his clothes quickly. Adam kept his distance for a moment, perusing Tommy’s naked body with fire in his eyes. He traced the tattoos that stood out in contrast to Tommy’s pale skin.

“They’re beautiful.” He breathed. He was right. Men with tattoos were hot.

“Thanks. But I could really do with some more attention to this than my tats. You see, they don’t get hard.” He gestured to his dick, which was standing erect between their bodies.

Adam lifted him up again, wrapping his legs around his waist like he had imagined that first day.

“I’m going to fuck you into this wall. Will that be enough attention?” He whispered.

“I think my dick would appreciate that.” Adam laughed and dove in for another kiss before putting his lips to his neck. He sank his teeth in the spot right above Tommy’s pulse, almost tasting the heat that radiated from his skin. Tommy moaned wantonly, jerking his hips up to find friction. Adam pulled off, inspecting the mark he had made on Tommy’s skin. He pressed his thumb into it, causing Tommy to arch his neck for more. He licked a single stripe up his neck and then paused.

“Shit. I didn’t think to bring any lube or anything.”

Tommy laughed, “Lucky that I got some. There’s some in my jeans pocket. A condom, too.”

Adam sighed in relief. He was worried for a moment that he wouldn’t be able to fuck the sweet ass that was in front of him. He leaned down and rummaged through Tommy’s jean pocket until he lifted up the objects in victory.

He slicked his fingers up, circling Tommy’s hole until he felt him push down for more. He pressed one finger in, staying still for a while until Tommy complained.

“Fuck, Adam. Move it. Please.”

Adam probed inside of him, listening to Tommy’s moans and whimpers which made his dick fill with blood.

“Do you want another? You want to be ready for my dick?”

“Yes. Yes, Adam. Another.” Tommy keened.

Adam inserted another digit alongside the first one, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch Tommy open. It wasn’t long before Tommy was asking for another. He pressed a third finger into his hole, searching for that special spot inside. He knew that he had found it when Tommy dug his fingers into his hair, pulling tight and screeching Adam’s name. Adam pressed his lips to Tommy’s, sucking on his tongue in passion. He pulled his fingers out, and heard Tommy groan into his mouth. Adam grinned and pulled away, rolling the condom on his throbbing length. He pushed Tommy further up the wall, lining his cock up with his ass. Slowly, he pushed in, hissing at the tight heat that encased him. Tommy leaned his head back on the wall as he tried to let Adam’s dick in.

“Relax. You can do it, Tommy. You can take it, can’t you?” Adam said in a strained voice from resisting the urge to just push up into Tommy fully.

“I can’t help it if I’ve never had a monster cock up in me before.” Tommy whined. Adam laughed, stroking away the hair that had stuck to Tommy’s forehead due to the sweat that was pouring off him. He felt Tommy’s hands slide up his back as he pushed in again, knowing that he was making marks when his nails dug into the skin there. He kept going, pushing all of the way in until his hips were pressed firmly to Tommy’s ass. He stayed like that, trying not to move until he was sure Tommy was ready.

“Fuck me, Adam. I’m ready. Fuck me.”

The words went straight to his dick, and he started to slide out of Tommy slowly until he was almost out. Then he thrust his hips up sharply, causing Tommy to shudder. He found a rhythm, pulling out slowly and then in quickly. Judging by the way Tommy’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head, he enjoyed it. He winced as Tommy’s nails scratched down his back again, more on the side of pain than pleasure this time.

“More. Harder. I want to feel it.” Tommy murmured brokenly against his skin.

Adam continued going at his own pace until he felt Tommy’s muscles clench down on him. He stuttered, glaring at Tommy. That was unfair. He had almost come from that alone and he definitely wanted to last longer than that.

“Harder.” Tommy commanded.

Adam nodded, knowing that if he ignored him again he would be coming immediately from one of those clenches. He broke his rhythm, snapping his hips at every thrust into Tommy. He moaned heatedly at the way Tommy responded, his mouth going hanging open and his eyes sparkling with pleasure. He shifted a little, changing the angle so that every thrust hit Tommy’s sweet spot. He knew that wasn’t going to be able to hold off any longer. Tommy bent down to his ear, nipping at it playfully.

“Come for me, Tommy. Stroke yourself. Let me see you come.”

Tommy wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself off in time to Adam’s erratic thrusts. Adam continued to pound into Tommy, hearing the wet slap of skin on skin and the banging noise of Tommy’s back hitting the wall. He looked down at Tommy, catching him just as he came with a shout, bottom lip pulled between his teeth and skin slick with sweat. He couldn’t hold it for any longer, and he came with Tommy’s name on his lips.

He kept thrusting until he felt his body going limp. He pulled out and watched as Tommy slid down the wall to the ground, worn out. He looked around for something to clean off with and hoped Tommy wouldn’t mind him using a towel that he found draped over the back of a chair. He cleaned himself off before going back to Tommy to do the same to him. When he was done, he went in search of his clothes, finding that he had thrown them in his haste to get them off. He was reaching for his shirt from where it hung on the overhead fan (thank god he was tall), when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He turned and smiled softly at the sight of a fucked out Tommy who had apparently gotten dressed in record time. He just wished he could take a picture.

“Sorry.”

Adam frowned, “What for?”

Tommy smiled sheepishly, taking his hand and leading him over to a full length mirror. He turned him around so that his back was facing the mirror. Adam looked over his shoulder and saw in his reflection red streaks down his back. Tommy stroked them tenderly.

“I didn’t mean to be so rough.” He said.

Adam turned back to Tommy and pulled him to his chest.

“I actually like rough Tommy. So, don’t apologise. Besides, I made a mark on you. So, we’re even.” He pointed out the deep red mark on Tommy’s neck, too high up to hide from others. Tommy reached up tentatively to touch it.

“I guess we are. So, are you going to be needing any more advice?”

“I think I will be. Even after I’ve had my tattoo.”

Tommy laughed, “You could always get a sleeve done. Then you’d have to keep coming back, wouldn’t you?” He teased.

“I don’t think so. One tattoo is enough for now.”

Tommy pulled at his hand and led him to the door, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“Oh, next time? I’m going to be the one fucking you!” He declared.

“You bitch.”

“You love it. Now, go. I need to lock up.”

“Fine. See you soon.” He waggled his fingers as he stepped outside.

“Very soon!” Tommy called back before shutting the door, no doubt having to clean the come off the floor. Maybe Adam should have offered to help with that.

 As he walked home, he remembered what Brad had said. He wasn’t too sure that he was going to tell him everything that had happened. But Brad was right, he sure did have a lot that he _could_ tell.

 

 


End file.
